Otra Navidad Weasley
by sunsgodown
Summary: One-Shot.


Molly estaba rebalsando felicidad… Navidad… Su época favorita en el año. Donde todo era risas y juegos. Miró hacia la ventana, afuera todo estaba cubierto de nieve, era un paisaje exquisito que a Molly le encantaba observar. Caminando con dificultad se acercaba la quinceañera Lily Potter, los zapatos de tacón la hacían ver muy hermosa, pero se notaba que no sabía manejarlos bien, y menos en la nieva. Entró y lo primero que hizo es atrapar a su abuela en un dulce abrazo.

- ¡Abue!

- Mi amor, te ves bellísima… -le dijo Molly dándole un leve golpecito en la mejilla derecha, luego volteó y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver a sus otros nietos, James Sirius, quien apenas cumple los veinte, y Albus Severus, de diecisiete- ¡Mis hombrecitos! –se acercó a ellos y los llenó de besos-

- Ya, abue… -se quejó por fin Albus-

Entraron Ginny y Harry, quienes fueron recibidos por Molly, otra vez. Arthur estaba platicando alegremente sobre Quidditch con James, y Lily, ya sin los zapatos de tacón, perseguía a su hermano Albus con una mirada llena de rabia y lo amenazaba con la varita.

Luego llegaron los Weasley Delacour. Dominique fue la que entró primero con todo su esplendor Veela. Tenía el cabello rubio –no tan rubio como el de su hermana Victoire- lacio, y sus ojos verdes la hacían resaltar cada vez que los alumbraba la luz. La chica de dieciséis recién cumplidos emanaba un perfume fuerte, como su carácter. Era una rebelde sin causa, un dolor de cabeza para sus padres, pero aunque no lo admitan, era la favorita de sus abuelos paternos. Albus entró por una ventana con el cabello completamente despeinado, seguido por Lily, que le lanzó una sonrisa algo forzada Dominique. Lily siempre fue fiel a Victoire, y la otra semana la atrapó en una situación comprometedora con Teddy Lupin, futuro esposo de Vic. Le prometió que no diría nada, pero eso no evita que estuviera furiosa. Minutos más tardes entraron Fleur y Bill, acompañados por Teddy, cuyo cabello estaba castaño hoy, y Victoire, llevaba una trenza de lado izquierdo, su cabello era rubio casi blanco y tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes. Detrás de ellos entró el menor, Louis, rubio al igual que su hermana mayor, Vic, se dirigió directamente hacia Lucy.

James corrió hacia Vic y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, pero tuvieron que apartarse de la puerta para dejarle espacio para entrar a Audrey y a su hija menor, Lucy. Dominique soltó un grito de emoción y tomó a Lu de la mano, sentándola a su lado y al lado de Teddy. Percy y Molly entraron después, Molly, junto con Domi, Lu y Rose resaltaban entre todas las primas. Percy se sentó junto con Harry, que estaba tratando de guardarse un gran bostezo para no ofender al Weasley.

Por fin, llegaron los Weasley Granger, Rose, que fue la primera que ingresó seguida por su hermano, se llevó la atención de todos. Al verla entrar, Dominique, Lily y Lucy –el trío dorado, a falta de Roxanne- se formaron en ronda, cotilleaban, llenaban de insultos a su prima por un incidente el año anterior: le robó el novio a su prima Lily Luna –Scorpius Malfoy-. La colorada les hizo caso omiso mientras saludaba a Albus y golpeaba a James. Ron y Hermione que se quedaron hablando en la puerta, casi caen hacia adelante por haber sido empujados por Fred Weasley ll, el chico sonrió divertido y se acercó junto a su hermana hacia Dominique.

- ¡No me sorprende ustedes tarde! ¡Irresponsables! –Dom soltó una leve risita-

- Cúlpala a ella –Fred señaló a Roxanne, quién sonrió divertida-

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! Te pasaste una hora en el baño untándote gel en el cabello, ¡Mira lo que es eso! –La castaña miró a su hermano horrorizada-.

Por fin, todos se sentaron en la mesa, Dominique hablaba animadamente con Lucy sobre el partido de Quidditch que Slytherin –su casa- debió ganarle a Gryffindor. Lucy asentía, Nique, Albus, Lu y Roxanne eran orgullosos Slytherin.

Mientras Albus hablaba con Lu y Roxy sobre su relación con la rubia hermana de Scorpius, Alice Malfoy, James y Fred ll –los graciosos de la familia- añadieron unas pastillas vomitivas a su sopa. Dominique los miró furiosa, ella era una bromista nata y se ofendió al ver que no la llamaron para participar en la broma.

Victoire y Molly ll hablaban alegremente por el nuevo trabajo que ambas consiguieron en Gringotts, Ron, Harry y Fred estaban alardeándose –como siempre- los logros de sus hijos. Percy hablaba con Hermione sobre el mal comportamiento de sus hijas, mientras Audrey, Angelina y Ginny los escuchaban atentamente.

Horas más tarde llegaron Lysander y Lorcan, Ly fue recibido con un cálido beso de su novia Dominique, y Lorcan por un fuerte abrazo de su mejor amiga Lily. Dominique se terminaba de acomodar sentada en el regazo de Lysander cuando Molly ordenó silencio, quería hablar, pero no le salían palabras.

- Yo… No tengo palabras para explicar lo feliz que esto por esto… Por la familia… Que nos mantengamos unidos… A pesar de las peleas… -Teddy apretó la mano de Vic en ese instante, Dominique apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Lysander, Ginny besó a Harry en la mejilla- Yo… Me alegro de que estemos otra navidad juntos… -rompió en llanto, se escucharon ruidos que expresaban ternura por parte de las chicas, y risas de los chicos-

- Abue, no llores –río Louis levemente abrazando a su abuela, acompañado por Hugo, Rose y Ginny-.

Y todo volvió a las risas, las amenazas y juegos entre primos. Todo estaba bien. Todos estaban sanos y salvos. Todos estaban felices. Todo era como otra típica navidad Weasley.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y si quieren saber como me imagino a la tercera generación visiten mi perfil :3


End file.
